


Cover for I Need You in My Bloodstream

by coricomile



Series: Book Covers [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: This whole thing is Dylan Strome’s fault and Mitch will stand by that until his dying breath.Mitch isn’t exactly glued to his phone during free agency, but everybody wants to know who’ll they’ll get, who’ll be in the room with them come October. It’s impossible not to be curious about it. So, Mitch isn’t glued to his phone, but all the pick ups he doesn’t see on twitter, he gets a text about.He sees they picked up Matt Martin on twitter way before anybody texts him.OR: Matt Martin signs with the Maple Leafs and Mitch Marner loses his mind.





	Cover for I Need You in My Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [mccutiepants (i_am_ammo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_ammo/pseuds/mccutiepants), [the_eighth_sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin). Log in to view. 




End file.
